Warriors: A New Generation: Prologue and Chapter 1
by Falconflight01
Summary: A book that I've been working on in my spare time. Set after the third book of the Vision of Shadows series.


Warriors

From the Ashes

A New Generation

Raven Clarke

Allegiances

ThunderClan

 **Leader –** Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy –** Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Medicine Cats –** Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart – dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors –** Brackenfur – golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw – golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Berrynose – cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost – pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderheart – gray she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tom with amber eyes

Moonshadow – sleek, black tom with white chest and amber eyes

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Briarlight – dark she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Lilyheart – small, light brown tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Bumblestripe – very dark gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Cherryfall – pretty dark ginger she-cat

Molewhisker – brown-and-cream tom

Snowbush – white tom

Ambermoon – pale gray she-cat

Dewnose – gray-and-white tom

Stormcloud – gray tabby tom

Hollytuft – black she-cat

Fernsong – yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe – dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Leafshade – tortoiseshell she-cat

Larksong – black tom

Honeyfur – white she-cat with yellow splotches

 **Queens and Kits –** Daisy – long-furred, cream she-cat from the horseplace

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with white patches

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Fernsong's kits

Hawthornkit – dark ginger tom-kit with silver tipped tail and chest, Fernsong's kit

Lichenkit – bright yellow tabby she-cat with black stripes, Fernsong's kit

Thunderkit – large, dark gray tom-kit with white paws, Fernsong's kit

Sparkpelt – ginger she-cat, mother of Stormcloud's kits

Pebblekit – gray tom-kit with bright blue eyes, Stormcloud's kit

Stonekit – dark gray tom-kit, Stormcloud's kit

Redkit – dark ginger she-kit, Stormcloud's kit

 **Elders –** Purdy – plump tabby loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Millie – striped silver she-cat with blue eyes

ShadowClan

 **Leader –** Rowanstar – ginger tom

 **Deputy –** Tigerheart – dark tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat –** Puddleshine – brown tom with white splotches

 **Warriors –** Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sleekwhisker – sleek yellow she-cat

Juniperclaw – black tom

Apprentice – Gullpaw (white she-cat)

Spikefur – dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Yarrowleaf – ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Wasptail – yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Strikestone – tabby tom

Apprentice – Frondpaw (black tom with white splotches)

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Apprentice – Violetpaw – black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Beenose – plump white she-cat with black ears

Scorchfur – dark gray tom with slashed ears

Berryheart – black-and-white she-cat

Cloverfoot – gray she-cat

Rippletail – white tom

Sparrowtail – large tabby tom

Mistcloud – spiky-furred pale gray she-cat

Birchbark – beige tom

Lioneye – yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice – Conepaw (brown tom)

Grassheart – pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose – black she-cat

 **Queens –** Snowbird – pure white she-cat with green eyes

 **Elders –** Oakfur – small brown tom

Ratscar – scarred, skinny dark brown tom

WindClan

 **Leader –** Onestar – brown tabby tom

 **Deputy –** Harespring – brown-and-white tom

 **Medicine Cat –** Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

 **Warriors –** Nightcloud – black she-cat

Apprentice – Brindlepaw (mottled brown she-cat)

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white she-cat

Crowfeather – very dark gray tom, almost black

Apprentice – Fernpaw (brown tabby she-cat)

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice – Smokepaw (gray she-cat)

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Larkwing – pale tabby she-cat

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot – black tom with white flash on his chest

Oatclaw – pale brown tom

Featherpelt – gray she-cat

Hootwhisker – dark tom

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders –** Whitetail – small white she-cat

RiverClan

 **Leader –** Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy –** Reedwhisker – black tom

 **Medicine Cats –** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine – gray she-cat

 **Warriors –** Mintfur – light gray tom

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Shadenose – dark brown she-cat

Minnowtail – dark gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice – Breezepaw (gray tom)

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

Beetlewhisker – brown-and-white tabby tom

Curlfeather – pale she-cat

Podlight – gray-and-white tom

Heronwing – dark gray-and-black tom

Shimmerpelt – silver she-cat

Apprentice – Nightpaw (dark gray she-cat with green eyes)

Lizardtail – light brown tom

Foxface – russet tabby she-cat

Havenpelt – black-and-gray she-cat

Perchwing – gray-and-white she-cat

Sneezecloud – gray-and-white tom

Brackenpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw – gray tom

Owlnose – brown tabby she-cat

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens –** Lakeheart – gray tabby she-cat (mother to Dapplekit, Gorsekit, and Softkit)

 **Elders –** Mosspelt – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

SkyClan

 **Leader –** Leafstar – brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy** **–** Hawkwing – dark gray tom

Apprentice – Twigpaw (dark brown she-cat with white splotches)

 **Medicine Cat –** Frecklewish – mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Cats Outside Clans

Smoky – muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Prologue

There was a warm breeze blowing through the hollow where a handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt sat. He was sitting next to a blue-gray she-cat and an older gray she-cat with matted fur. A white tom and a golden tabby tom sat across from him. "I fear for my adopted Clan." The old gray she-cat rasped. "They have so much trouble in their future."

"I fear for them too, Yellowfang." Meowed the white tom. "ThunderClan has a tough time ahead of them."

"Why does ThunderClan always have bad stuff happen to them?!" The blue-gray she-cat hissed in anger.

"Bad things will happen to every Clan, Bluestar." The golden tabby tom gently reminded the blue-gray she-cat. "It's the way they cope with the bad things that makes them great."

"Your right, Lionheart." Meowed the ginger tom with the flame-colored pelt. "What frustrates me is that we can't do anything about it. When I joined StarClan I thought I'd be able to help ThunderClan. I also thought that Spottedleaf would be here to guide me…" He trailed off. Spottedleaf was his first love who had died just after he had joined ThunderClan as an apprentice. She had still watched over him and visited him in dreams even when she died. She even gave him one of his lives. But she had died in the Great Battle and would only live on as a distant memory.

"Yes. We all miss Spottedleaf as much as you do, Firestar." The white tom mewed. "And I understand your frustration."

"We all get frustrated when our Clan faces hardships, Whitestorm." Meowed the cat known as Yellowfang. "But we have to understand that the only thing we can do is warn them."

"That's a lot to warn about!" Bluestar growled. "Just after the Great Battle they're about to get attacked by a storm great enough to destroy all the Clans! Then they're going to be attacked by green cough! How are they going to ever recover their strength?!"

"There is a lot for ThunderClan to handle." Lionheart agreed calmly. "But we must have faith that they can take care of themselves and survive. And we have to prepare to welcome many members of ThunderClan. No matter how hard it may be."

"You're right, Lionheart." Whitestorm meowed somberly. "But the first thing we have to do is give Brambleclaw his nine lives. Who shall give him his lives?" He looked around at them all to see what they thought.

"Firestar, you should definitely give him a life." Yellowfang mewed thoughtfully to Firestar. "Brambleclaw looked up to you."

"I will give him a life." Firestar agreed. "He was my apprentice and my deputy. And I still feel guilty for not trusting him when he was young. He just looked so much like his father."

"It wasn't your fault that he looked like Tigerstar." Yellowfang rasped firmly. "And it wasn't Brambleclaw's fault who his father even was. Now we just need to figure out who else."

"How about the other cats who died in the Great Battle?" Suggested Bluestar.

"That is a good idea." Lionheart agreed. "So that would include Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Mousefur, Sunstripe, and especially Hollyleaf. Even though she wasn't his daughter, Brambleclaw loved her like one. After all, he had thought that she was his daughter before the truth about Leafpool and Crowfeather came out."

"And he loved her just the same afterwards." Whitestorm added. "I just wish that we could say the same for Squirrelflight. It wasn't her fault that she kept the secret for her sister. But I guess he might get over it in time."

"I'd like to give my son a life." Meowed a soft voice from behind them. The cats in the hollow spun around to see a beautiful golden tabby she-cat padding towards them. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She went on. "I was just walking by and I heard you discussing it."

"Of course, Goldenflower." Bluestar meowed. "It is only right that his mother should give him a life."

"Who else was close to Brambleclaw?" Lionheart asked Goldenflower.

"I think it is fitting to have Flametail give him a life." Goldenflower replied. "I know that Flametail was from a different Clan, but they are still kin."

"But we still need one more." Whitestorm meowed. "Who else was close to Brambleclaw?"

"What about Feathertail?" Yellowfang suggested. "They grew close on the journey to the sun-drown-place."

"That's settled then." Bluestar meowed. "Let's gather the cats we need and be prepared for when Brambleclaw goes to the Moonpool."

"Why did I have to die?!" Firestar snarled unexpectedly, making the other cats in the hollow jump. "I didn't want Brambleclaw to have to go through this! It should be me leading that Clan through these hard times. Brambleclaw _shouldn't_ have to go through this! And it's not that I distrust his judgement or that I think that he won't succeed, because I fully trust him to be the greatest leader ThunderClan's ever seen. It's just the fact that he has to lead them through all… all of this!"

"I know how hard it is to watch your Clan suffer." Lionheart mewed sympathetically. "But you need to know that your last life wasn't used up for nothing. You died saving your Clan from Tigerstar in the Great Battle. You deserve to have a break from that." Firestar opened his mouth to protest but Lionheart kept going. "No one can possibly repay you for the seasons of service for your Clan, but at some point, every great leader has to move on."

"I know." Firestar muttered, though his guilt didn't completely go away.

"See you later, Firestar." Goldenflower meowed. "I know how hard it is to see your apprentice and deputy suffer. But you must have faith in his ability, like I do. He had the best mentor an apprentice could hope for."

"Thank you, Goldenflower." Firestar murmured. "I'm sorry for complaining. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you."

"It gets easier as time goes on." Goldenflower meowed, with a slight quiver in her voice as if she didn't quite believe in what she was saying. "But I know that I'll see him again. I just hope it'll be a long time till then."

Brambleclaw pushed through the bushes around the hollow where the Moonpool was with Jayfeather just behind him. It was time for him to receive his nine lives from StarClan. As he walked down the path to the Moonpool in silence, he couldn't get the growing doubts out of his head. _What if I fail to lead this Clan? Can I succeed as leader? What if my clanmates think of me as a failure? What if StarClan doesn't accept me? What if I fail_ Firestar _?_

"I know you're doubting yourself over there." Jayfeather's meow jerked Brambleclaw out of his thoughts. "Don't doubt yourself. And especially don't compare yourself to Firestar."

"I thought you lost your power!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, staring at the blind medicine cat in surprise. "Don't tell me you still have it."

"I don't have my power anymore." Jayfeather replied, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I know you well enough to know that you're doubting yourself. And I also know that your comparing yourself to Firestar!"

"I can't help it. I just don't want to fail my Clan."

"No one does." There was a hint of sympathy in Jayfeather's voice which was most uncharacteristic. "But all we can do is try our best. Don't whine about it mouse-brain!" Brambleclaw was unsurprised to hear Jayfeather's snide comments as usual.

"And it's unfair to compare any cat to Firestar." Jayfeather went on. "He was a great leader and an amazing cat. He did extraordinary things for every Clan. No cat will ever be as good as Firestar. We can only do the best of our ability. And I, unlike you, have faith in your ability, Brambleclaw."

"Was I a good father to you when you were a kit?" Brambleclaw asked unexpectedly after a moment's pause, clearly taking Jayfeather by surprise. "I mean, I know I wasn't your real father, but I loved you like a son."

"You were the best father anyone could ask for." Jayfeather replied after a moment's thought. "I loved you like a father. You never gave up on me even though I was blind. You helped me figure out how to function with my other senses. I can never repay you for that. You nor Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw tensed. Squirrelflight had been his mate until he had found out that she had lied to him about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf being their kits. "How can I forgive her when she lied to me?" Brambleclaw asked.

"She only lied to protect Leafpool, my real mother." Jayfeather replied without hesitation, as if he had expected that question to be asked. "I bet you would have done the same for Tawnypelt."

Brambleclaw thought this over for a moment. _Jayfeather has a point._ He mused. _But she lied to me about having kits. I can't forgive her for that._

"We're losing moonlight." Jayfeather meowed, cutting into Brambleclaw's thoughts once more. "You should start now before we have to do this another day."

Brambleclaw obeyed and turned back toward the Moonpool. He crouched down. Taking a deep breath before he stretched out his neck and lapped up a few drops from the water. Instantly he felt coldness grip him and darkness surrounded him. He blinked open his eyes to find himself on the island that is used for gatherings. As he looked around, he realized that he was alone. He started to fear that this was StarClan's way of disapproving of his leadership, when all of a sudden, the stars above his head started to move. A moment later, he realized that the stars were coming closer. As they came closer to him, he started to make out the shapes of cats. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had not been rejected by StarClan.

When the cats all stood around the hollow, Brambleclaw tried to find cats he recognized. It was hard for him to make out individual faces among the starry ranks until one of the cats stepped away from the others and padded toward him. As the cat came closer, Brambleclaw recognized her as Mousefur, the former ThunderClan elder who had died in the Great Battle. She didn't look like she did when she left for StarClan though. She looked younger and stronger then she had when Brambleclaw had known her. Her dusky brown fur sleek and groomed and her head and tail held high. Behind her he noticed that Longtail was staring after her, his eyesight restored, and his body not crushed by the fallen tree that had killed him and paralyzed Briarlight's hindquarters.

"With this life, I give you confidence." Mousefur meowed when she reached him. "Use it well when you are faced with tough decisions and danger." Brambleclaw had to bend down so that the small she-cat could touch her nose to his forehead. As soon as her nose touched his head, pain coursed through him from ears to tail-tip making him gasp. It felt like claws were being ripped into his throat… He had not expected it to be this painful. _How am I going to make it through eight more lives?_ He thought despairingly.

Only when Mousefur stepped away did the pain cease. Brambleclaw's legs trembled underneath him. His body trembling from the pain that just hit him, and it took him a moment to regain his balance and look up again. He looked up to see Mousefur walking away and another cat taking her place. He was surprised to see Sunstripe padding toward him. She had also died in the Great Battle.

"With this life, I give you patience." Sunstripe meowed. "Use it well when judging a cat's punishment and when faced with a scary situation." Sunstripe then touched her nose to Brambleclaw's head. He tensed up, preparing for another burst of pain and was surprised to feel a strange calm pass over him.

Before Sunstripe turned away, Brambleclaw meowed, "Wait, Sunstripe!" When Sunstripe turned back toward him, he went on. "Your littermates and your parents miss you. Is there something that I can tell them?"

She looked back at him with a look of longing, and he remembered that he couldn't repeat anything that happened in his ceremony.

"I'm sorry." Mewed Bramblestar, dipping his head.

"There is no need to be sorry." Sunstripe mewed. "They know that I miss them with all my heart." She dipped her head and walked back to the other starry cats surrounding the hollow. The cat that took her place surprised him. Her silver pelt looked like it was shining because of the stars that were in her pelt. His heart ached as he looked at her. The cat who was standing in front of him was Feathertail, who had died in the mountains on the way back from the sun-drown-place to save him, his friends, and the entire Tribe of Rushing Water.

"With this life, I give you loyalty." Feathertail meowed. "To your Clan, your mate, your kits, your friends, your kin, and even the cats of other Clans." She bent to touch her nose to his head. A strong feeling of pain with a mixture of something like strong attachment took Brambleclaw by surprise. He had relaxed a little when Sunstripe's life had passed through him. Now the pain was so bad that he had to focus on clenching his mouth closed so that he wouldn't yowl in pain. It felt like a dozen giant boulders were landing on him from above and smoldering the life out of him.

When Feathertail stepped back he was relieved to feel the pain recede. His legs were trembling again like they wouldn't support his weight. He crouched down for a second until he could regain his posture.

"I'm sorry." Brambleclaw managed to meow. "You shouldn't have been the one to die. I-I should have done something to prevent your death. I was leading you all into danger and I…" He stammered, his voice trailing off as Feathertail rested her tail on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Brambleclaw." Feathertail meowed. "We all knew the risks. You weren't leading us into danger at all. We – I chose to follow you back into that cave and help kill Sharptooth, and I think part of me knew that I wasn't going to walk out of that cave. And I know that Crowfeather still loves me. But I'm glad that he found a mate in Leafpool and Nightcloud."

Brambleclaw dipped his head. Feathertail had always been a wise cat, even in life. However, he couldn't fully get over his guilt. He still felt responsible for her death. He also wished he could tell Leafpool that Feathertail didn't blame her for having kits with Crowfeather. _Besides,_ he thought, _if Leafpool hadn't had kits, the three wouldn't have existed, and there would have been many more deaths in the Great Battle._

With that, she dipped her head to him and retreated to the ranks of starry cats again. The cat who took her place was Ferncloud. The mother to so many cats in ThunderClan and the mate of Dustpelt, Ferncloud was young when she got killed in the Great Battle. And he was sadly reminded of how many cats had still died in that battle.

"With this life, I give you love." Ferncloud meowed. "Use it well for cats who need it, as well as your kin, your mate, and your kits." Ferncloud touched her nose to Brambleclaw's head and immediately pain shot through him. Once again, he had to bite back a yowl of pain. It felt like claws were slicing through his belly several times. He was thankful when Ferncloud stepped back and the pain ceased once more.

Brambleclaw managed to nod in between gasps of breath. The next cat to step forward was a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws. Sorreltail, Brackenfur's mate, was standing in front of him. Her eyes, reflecting the stars, were filled with wisdom and a hint of grief for her mate and her kits that she had to leave.

"With this life, I give you the protection that a mother has for her kits." Sorreltail meowed. "Use it well while you care for and protect your Clan through difficult times. Always give them the care they need." Brambleclaw relaxed before her nose touched his head and gasped with a mixture of pain and surprise. There was something very powerful passing through him. He felt an overwhelming feeling of conviction to his Clan, and in that instant he knew that he would use every last life of his to protect his Clan. The emotion that was coursing through him was more powerful than the pain.

Sorreltail turned and padded back to the other starry cats. The cat who took her place was a dark ginger tom. Brambleclaw was surprised when he recognized his sister's son, Flametail, who had died when he fell into the river. Jayfeather had tried to save him, but he had failed, and Flametail had drowned.

"With this life, I give you equality." Flametail meowed. "Use it well when there are problems in other Clans, or if cats from other Clans are in danger. Treat all cats as equals and help them when they are in need. When Flametail touched his nose to Brambleclaw's head, Brambleclaw was ready for the pain that hit him. However, he wasn't prepared for the weird feeling in his chest that suddenly grew stronger. As if something was suffocating him from the inside. For a terrible second, he couldn't breathe, and he realized that this must be what drowning felt like.

When Flametail finally stepped away and the feeling in his chest started to ebb away, Brambleclaw never thought that air could tasted so good. He started gasping for breath and when he finally looked up, he saw that his own sympathy for Flametail was shown back at him in the ginger tom's eyes. "I'm sorry." Brambleclaw finally managed to gasp. "I didn't know drowning was that terrible. No cat should have to die like that. Especially not an honorable cat like you."

"It is not your place to feel sorry for me." Flametail replied. "It was my time to die. I'm sorry that you had to feel the same pain that I did."

With that, Flametail backed away and joined the ranks of StarClan once more. Brambleclaw's heart leaped with joy as he saw his mother, Goldenflower, padding toward him. Her eyes and her golden tabby pelt shimmering with stars. She looked young and strong again. Unlike the elder she had been when she had died. Her eyes were sparkling with joy to see her son becoming a Clan leader.

"My son! It's been so long!" Goldenflower meowed with delight, locking her green gaze with his amber one. "I'm so proud of you! With this life, I give you forgiveness. Use it well when a cat of your Clan has done wrong, so that you can forgive them. However, only forgive them if they are worthy of forgiveness. Always judge them fairly." Goldenflower bent down and touched her nose to Brambleclaw's head. He had been expecting a stab of pain and was surprised when a warm feeling passed through him.

The feeling passed from his body when Goldenflower stepped back. "I love you." She whispered. "And I will always watch over you." Before she could turn around, Brambleclaw murmured, "Thank you. I love you too." She turned around, looking over her shoulder with love showing in her gaze, and disappeared within the throng of cats surrounding the hollow. The next cat was achingly familiar. Her black pelt almost shining and her green eyes showing brightly as she padded forward up.

"With this life, I give you trust." Hollyleaf meowed. "Use it wisely and only give it to cats who deserve it. Don't give another cat a reason to distrust you." She warned as she stepped forward and rested her nose on his head. Almost instantly, Brambleclaw felt pain course through him. It felt like several cats were sinking their claws into any piece of skin they could reach. Making him clench his mouth shut so not to yowl in pain.

The pain ceased as quickly as it had come. He looked up to see her staring at him with a look of longing. "Please tell Jayfeather that I love and miss him. Since he is a medicine cat you will be able to pass on the message." Still, she hesitated before padding back to the throng of starry cats. "And tell Leafpool that I forgive her." She backed away as if she was embarrassed that she had said it out loud.

"Wait, Hollyleaf!" Brambleclaw called after her before she could reach the other cats, making her pause and look over her shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You had good cause to be mad at her. I just hope you know that she loves and misses you, we all do."

Hollyleaf dipped her head, pain showing from her eyes and the way she walked back to her place in the starry ranks of cats. The cat who replaced her was also achingly familiar. His flame-colored ginger pelt shining with stars and his green eyes light with pride.

"Brambleclaw," Firestar began. "My apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy." Pride filling every word that he spoke. "It is time for you to finally become ThunderClan's new leader. With this life, I give you faith and courage. Have faith in your clanmates as well as in StarClan. But most importantly, have faith in yourself. And know that I have faith in you. Don't ever doubt that. Have courage when faced with a difficult situation. Show courage in front of your clanmates."

With that, Firestar bent down and rested his nose on Brambleclaw's head. Almost at once an agonizing pain burned through his body like fire, and he could see faint pictures of Firestar losing lives in his vision and realized that this must have been the pain Firestar had experienced when he lost his lives. He couldn't keep in a moan of agony as his last life coursed through him and he felt himself sink to the ground. He could feel extra sharp claws slicing into his belly, a bunch of small claws ripping at any part of his skin that they could reach, teeth meeting in his throat, something as heavy as a tree crushing the life out of him, a small tendril closing in on his neck, choking him, coughing spasms shaking his body and a strong pressure suffocating him from within, a fox's claws raking down his flank, a cat's teeth sinking into his neck, and finally an excruciating pain like fire seemed to burn through his pelt.

He lay there for a moment, letting strength seep back into his body. As he rose to his paws, he couldn't suppress one more moan of agony. "Are you okay?" Firestar asked, sympathy and worry showing in his gaze, as if he himself hadn't known how powerful the life would be. Brambleclaw nodded weakly.

Firestar took a deep breath before continuing. "I, Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan and member of StarClan, say these words before the spirits of StarClan. Do you, Brambleclaw, promise to use every one of your lives to lead and defend your Clan as well as use the gifts that come with them? To have confidence in your own abilities as well as your clanmates? To have patience when you need it most? To be loyal to your Clan above anything else? To show love to those who need it most? To protect your Clan above anything else like a queen would protect her kits? To judge other cats and Clans as equals? To forgive those who deserve forgiveness, but to punish those who don't? To trust cats who deserve your trust yet not give it away freely? As well as to not do anything that would make a cat trust you less? To have faith in StarClan, your clanmates, and yourself at all times? And finally, to have the courage to spend every one of your lives in service to your Clan?"

The weight of what Firestar asked of Brambleclaw sunk in in a heartbeat. He hesitated a moment as the doubts came flooding back, but when he looked up into the former ThunderClan leader's eyes, he saw that Firestar was staring at him expectantly, and Brambleclaw knew instantly that he couldn't let him or ThunderClan down. Making his voice steady, he meowed with all his heart, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name." Firestar continued. "Brambleclaw, from this moment, you will be known as Bramblestar. StarClan honors your courage and trusts you to make a good leader for ThunderClan." Firestar then touched noses with Bramblestar and in return, he licked Firestar's shoulder.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The StarClan cats around the hollow called out his new name at the top of their voices. Bramblestar's chest filled with pride as he heard the StarClan cats chant his new name. When the chants died away, Bramblestar turned back to Firestar.

"ThunderClan misses you." Bramblestar meowed.

"I miss them too." Firestar mewed solemnly. "Take care of them well."

"I will, Firestar." Bramblestar promised. The cats in the hollow started to fade. Before Firestar left, he meowed, "Always remember, Bramblestar, that I trust you to lead this Clan through difficult times and remember that I will always be watching over you."

Right after Firestar had finished speaking, he vanished. After a moment, Bramblestar found himself waking beside the Moonpool with Jayfeather sitting a few tail lengths away. _I will succeed._ He thought to himself firmly. _I'm sure of it._

"I told you they would accept you." Jayfeather meowed. "Are you sure you're ok?" He went on more sympathetically. "I didn't know it would hurt like that."

"I'm fine." Bramblestar promised. "We should be getting back to camp."

Jayfeather nodded though he still looked at Bramblestar with a hint of concern. "You should take it easy for a day or two." He suggested.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Bramblestar repeated.

"I know you think you're fine, but as your medicine cat and your foster son I am ordering you to take it easy." Jayfeather growled. "Putting up a strong front to the Clan can come later."

Bramblestar opened his mouth to argue but Jayfeather was already exiting the hollow through the bramble thickets. He had to admit though, he did feel exhausted after his ceremony. As Bramblestar followed Jayfeather back down the hill toward the camp he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next for his Clan.

Chapter 1

Alderheart sat in the medicine den sorting herbs for Jayfeather. Jayfeather had asked him to sort the borage leaves for when Ivypool started her kitting. Ivypool was close to having her kits, her belly seeming to be as big as a badger. He could hear Fernsong, the father, meowing to her. He heard the brambles at the entrance to the den part, and as he turned around he saw Leafpool, the oldest medicine cat in ThunderClan, padding into the den with a bundle of horsetail in her jaws. Leaf-bare was just around the corner and they needed to save up herbs. Jayfeather was already out in the forest collecting feverfew.

"Here's the horsetail." Leafpool mewed once she had dropped the horsetail next to the borage. "Now I'm out to collect some dock." She turned and padded out of the den.

Alderheart dipped his head as she left. Once he was alone again, he started thinking back to the storm that had ravaged the camp a couple moons ago. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a yowl of pain. Fernsong burst into the den, his eyes wild with fear. Alderheart guessed what he was going to say before he said it.

"Ivypool has started her kitting!" Fernsong exclaimed. "Leafpool and Jayfeather aren't in camp. We need you!"

Alderheart was already racing out of the den toward the nursery. "Go get Leafpool and Jayfeather!" he shouted to Ambermoon who was at the other side of the clearing. As he reached the entrance to the nursery, his paws froze to the ground. Ivypool was laying on her side, panting. This was his first kitting as well as hers and he didn't want to mess up. He also didn't want to lose the kits. Forcing himself to move, he turned to Blossomfall who was closest. "Go get a thick stick for her to bite down on." He mewed, forcing himself to stay calm.

Blossomfall raced off at once. Daisy was at Ivypool's head, licking her cheek like a mother would to calm a kit. "Will she be ok?" Fernsong asked fearfully.

"I need you to get him out of here until she's done." Alderheart ordered Daisy, who got up and pushed Fernsong out of the nursery, mewing encouragement. "I'll take good care of her." He promised as he turned back to Ivypool. Just then, Blossomfall came in with a stick, Brightheart at her heels. Alderheart crouched down and felt Ivypool's stomach just as a spasm made her gasp. "Ok. I'm gonna need you to push when the next spasm comes. Bite down on the stick to help the pain." He mewed, trying to keep his voice steady. Turning to Brightheart he added. "Go get some borage."

Alderheart turned back to Ivypool and crouched down beside her as Brightheart raced out of the nursery. Ivypool was panting hard. Another spasm shook her and a moan sounded deep in her throat. "Push!" He urged. He could hear the stick splinter slightly as she bit down hard. "Here's the first one!" He mewed excitedly. He picked it up and set it down next to Ivypool's head and she started to lick it feebly.

Brightheart returned with the herbs right as another sudden spasm shook Ivypool. A yowl of pain escaped her as another kit slithered out. Alderheart gently placed it next to the other one.

"How many more are there?" Ivypool gasped. She looked exhausted. Alderheart felt her belly once more. "Just one more." He reassured her. Before he had even finished speaking, another spasm racked her body. She yowled with pain as the last one slithered into the mossy nest. Alderheart quickly picked it up and set it next to its littermates.

Just at that moment, Leafpool burst through the entrance with Jayfeather at her tail. Leafpool's gaze flitted from Ivypool, the kits, to Alderheart standing over them. Jayfeather scented the air and his blind gaze rested on Alderheart. Alderheart thought he could detect a hint of pride at his former apprentice's accomplishment.

"I guess we're a bit late." Jayfeather meowed dryly. "Well done, Alderheart!"

"Fernsong!" Leafpool called. "Come in and see your new kits!"

Fernsong raced past Leafpool with Whitewing and Birchfall, Ivypool's parents, at his heels and rested his gaze on the kits, his eyes brimming with affection. Ivypool watched him blearily as he moved to her side and started to cover her face with licks. Alderheart gave her some borage to help her milk come and helped the kits find her belly. There were two toms and a she-kit. The she-kit was a yellow tabby like her father but with black stripes on her back. The tom in the middle was as dark gray as his mother but with white paws. The last one was a dark ginger tom like himself, but with a white chest and tipped tail.

Leafpool rested her tail on Alderheart's shoulders and murmured. "We should let her rest."

Alderheart let Leafpool guide him out of the den, Jayfeather at his heals. Once he was outside he looked up at the stars. "I'm proud of you." Jayfeather meowed after they were settled in the medicine den. "I taught you well." He added with a smirk.

"You did well!" Leafpool praised him. "You preformed your first kitting by yourself! And yes Jayfeather, you taught him well." She added, pride and amusement mixed in her voice.

"Thanks." Alderheart meowed absently, not really listening to what they were saying. He was busy thinking about what he saw in the stars a few moments ago. What he saw intrigued him. But he didn't want to tell anyone what he had seen until he figured out what it meant.

Alderheart was sitting near the freshkill pile eating a magpie, watching Ivypool take her kits out of the nursery for the first time. It had been almost a half moon since he had helped deliver her kits. As he watched, he saw Thunderkit, the dark gray tom-kit jump after leaf that had fallen off one of the trees. Lichenkit, the yellow tabby, chased after him and they ended up tussling on the ground. Hawthornkit, the dark ginger tom-kit, watched with half amusement and half exasperation showing in his dark blue gaze. Hawthornkit was by far the most mature of his littermates already. His eyes darkened as he thought back to the day he had helped with Ivypool's kitting, specifically the omen.

"Is there something wrong?" He jumped as he realized Sparkpelt had settled down beside him. Her belly seemed to be getting bigger every day. It wouldn't be long before she had her kits.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He promised, giving his sister a lick around the ears. "Just lost in thought."

"Ok." Sparkpelt didn't seem reassured by his answer, but she didn't press anymore. "I can't believe how much Hawthornkit looks like you even though you aren't even close kin!"

"I know right!" Alderheart responded good naturedly. "He's not as handsome, of course…"

Fernsong, who was in earshot, growled humorously at Alderheart while Sparkpelt gave him a playful shove. Finishing his magpie, Alderheart stood up and mewed farewell to Fernsong and his sister before padding into the medicine den. Jayfeather was sitting just inside counting herbs.

"I'm glad you're here." Jayfeather mewed briskly. "We're still low on borage. It would be great if you could go get some."

Alderheart nodded. I would be nice to get out in the forest for a while. He turned and padded out of the den, through the thorn tunnel, and out into the forest. Automatically he veered toward the lake. That was the best place to find borage. When he got closer to the lake he heard a startled gasp followed by an eerie yowl.

He picked up the pace until he was racing through the forest to the lake. When he got there, he was horrified to see a black tom name Breezepelt, a WindClan warrior, standing over Leafpool. She was bleeding heavily from a wound on her flank and her sides were heaving as she fought for breath. Breezepelt had always hated Leafpool. She was his father's first mate, and he hated that he had kin in a different Clan.

Instinctively Alderheart threw himself at Breezepelt, knocking him off balance and raking his claws across Breezepelt's muzzle. Breezepelt staggered backward and Alderheart leaped. Before Alderheart could grab a hold of him, Breezepelt jumped out of the way. A sharp pain in his shoulder made Alderheart yowl in pain. Breezepelt was on him in an instant, his claws raking through Alderheart's fur.

"I'm gonna kill you and all of Leafpool's kin for what she did!" Breezepelt spat.

Alderheart howled as Breezepelt claws scored down his flank. He struggled vainly underneath him to get up but Breezepelt kept a firm hold on him. _I'm going to die!_ He thought despairingly, as another sharp pain in his shoulder made him gasp.

Chapter 2

Bramblestar sat on highledge watching his Clan go about their business below. He saw Squirrelflight leaving on a hunting patrol with Thornclaw, Rosepetal, and Cherryfall. Brackenfur was returning from a hunting patrol with Brightheart, Poppyfrost, and Bumblestripe. They were all holding some prey that they deposited on the freshkill pile where Ivypool already sat, watching her kits Hawthornkit, Lichenkit, and Thunderkit play with Fernsong by the nursery.

He watched as Mousewhisker came through the thorn tunnel leading the dawn patrol. The patrol was made up of Cloudtail, Whitewing, Hollytuft, and Leafshade.

"All clear on the SkyClan border?" Bramblestar asked Mousewhisker as he climbed up the rockpile to sit with Bramblestar.

"No sign of cats or any other threats." Mousewhisker replied. "Do you know who all you want going to the gathering?"

Bramblestar sighed. He had almost forgotten about the gathering that was tomorrow night. "I'll think about it."

"Of course, Bramblestar." Mousewhisker mewed, dipping his head as he climbed back down the rockpile.

Bramblestar watched as Mousewhisker crossed the clearing to the freshkill pile to get something to eat. The kits that were playing nearby immediately ran to Mousewhisker and started asking him about the patrol. Watching the kits made him think of Sparkpelt's kits who were going to be born soon. He couldn't help but feel a rush of pride as he thought of his daughter having kits for the first time. Kits were a key part in the life of a Clan. For they were a sign of how ThunderClan would live on.

"You should really be thinking about the gathering you know." Jayfeather's mew startled Bramblestar and he spun around to see the medicine cat sitting next to him on highledge. "It will only be SkyClan's second gathering and we need to make sure they aren't a threat."

"I know." Bramblestar sighed, with leaf-bare just around the corner, he really didn't want to think about possible danger from enemy clans. "Who do you think should go?"

"Alderheart should go. He successfully delivered Ivypool's kits. He deserves a reward for that."

"Ok. Who else?"

"That's for you to decide, Bramblestar." Jayfeather replied as he walked back down the rockpile.

Bramblestar looked up at the sky. It was almost sunhigh, and with Squirrelflight leading a hunting patrol, he would have to send out the Sunhigh patrol soon. Since there were now three borders that they shared with different Clans, they had to send out three patrols a day plus the moonhigh, dawn, and dusk patrols, not counting hunting patrols. Bramblestar decided that he would lead the sunhigh patrol. Some fresh air might help him think.

"I'm going to be leading the sunhigh patrol." Bramblestar called across the clearing to Brackenfur as he made his way down the rockpile. "You're in charge until either me or Squirrelflight gets back."

Brackenfur nodded while Bramblestar woke the warriors he had chosen to go with him. Lionblaze was the first to emerge from the warriors den. Followed closely by Molewhisker and Berrynose. Bramblestar wasn't surprised when he saw Stormcloud come out of the nursery, he was the father of Sparkpelt's soon to be born kits.

"We're going to patrol the WindClan border." Bramblestar mewed.

"Of course, Bramblestar." Lionblaze mewed.

Bramblestar raced out the thorn tunnel, closely followed by the rest of his patrol. Once they were in the forest, Bramblestar slowed to a trot. The forest floor was covered in leaves, and the air seemed colder than usual. A reminder that leaf-bare was on the way. He heard a slight rustling in one of the trees and spotted a squirrel sitting on one of the lower branches. Stormcloud must have spotted it too because he immediately swarmed up the tree so fast that the squirrel didn't even have time to run. Stormcloud climbed down the tree with the squirrel dangling limply from his jaws.

"We might as well catch as much prey as we can to save up for leaf-bare right?" Stormcloud mewed, his voice muffled by the squirrel.

Bramblestar nodded and set off once again toward the WindClan border. When they got there, they followed the stream down toward the lake. Almost immediately, Bramblestar scented a familiar WindClan scent on his side of the border. The rest of his patrol must have scented it too for the fur on their shoulders was starting to bristle.

"It leads this way." Molewhisker hissed, pointing toward the lake with his tail.

As Bramblestar sniffed again he realized Molewhisker was right. The scent trail led unwaveringly toward the lake. Bramblestar took the lead with Lionblaze at his shoulder and started following the scent trail with extra caution.

"This doesn't seem like a calculated attack." Berrynose hissed under his breath. "I only scented one cat."

"Agreed." Bramblestar responded. Just then he heard yowling and spitting coming from a clearing in front of them. The patrol started running toward the sounds at full pelt and after a moment, Lionblaze had overtaken Bramblestar. By the time Bramblestar reached the clearing, Lionblaze was already on top of the WindClan warrior. As he looked around, he was horrified to see both Leafpool and Alderheart on the ground, bleeding from several wounds.

"Go back to camp and tell Squirrelflight or Brackenfur what's going." He ordered Molewhisker. "Tell one of them to bring a patrol and the other to watch the camp until I get back." Molewhisker nodded and turned immediately. "And bring Jayfeather!" Bramblestar called after him as he sped off.

Molewhisker flicked his tail to show that he had heard. As he turned back to the situation, he saw that Lionblaze and Berrynose had the WindClan warrior pinned while Stormcloud was crouching over Leafpool.

"Keep him there." Bramblestar ordered Lionblaze before turning to Alderheart who was catching his breath. "Are you ok?" He asked anxiously. Alderheart nodded and managed to sit up. "What happened?" Bramblestar demanded.

"I was coming to collect borage when I heard Leafpool yowl." Alderheart began. "When I got here, I saw him," he gestured to the WindClan warrior with his tail, "on top of Leafpool, pinning her down. She was bleeding pretty bad. I-I tried to stop him but you know that I've never been a good fighter…" His voice trailed off and Bramblestar nodded.

"Bramblestar!" Stormcloud called. "Leafpool's hurt!"

The urgency in Stormcloud's voice made Bramblestar bristle. He ran over to see the extent of the damage when his blood ran cold. Leafpool was bleeding heavily from her flank and she was gasping for breath.

"How can I help you?" Bramblestar asked desperately.

"You can't." Leafpool meowed between gasps. "It's time for me to join StarClan."

"No!" Bramblestar was startled to hear Jayfeather snarl behind him. The medicine cat stepped forward with one paw rapped in cobwebs which he quickly used on the wound on Leafpool's flank.

"Brightheart!" Jayfeather hissed. "Go back to camp and get goldenrod as fast as you can!" Brightheart turned and sped off toward camp while Jayfeather continued to press cobwebs on the wound. Squirrelflight came and pressed her flank against Bramblestar. He looked down to see her looking at him with fear and desperation. He bent down to give her a lick of comfort around her ears. when Brightheart came bursting through the bushes. She was out of breath when she set the goldenrod at Jayfeather's paws.

By that point, Alderheart had come up and was helping Jayfeather apply cobwebs to Leafpool's flank. Although both medicine cats were working diligently, Bramblestar could tell that there wasn't much hope that Leafpool would live. She had lost too much blood. Jayfeather was about to lap up the goldenrod when Leafpool lifter her head.

"No, Jayfeather." Leafpool mewed weakly. "Don't waste the goldenrod on me. I'm going to die anyway."

"No, you're not!" Jayfeather growled.

"Jayfeather, please, stop." Leafpool whispered. "There's nothing you can do."

Alderheart had already stopped, though Jayfeather went on desperately pressing cobwebs to her wounds. Squirrelflight stepped forward and rested her tail on Jayfeather's shoulders. Jayfeather bowed his head, finally admitting defeat. His blind blue gaze resting on Leafpool's face.

"Don't die." Jayfeather pleaded, his eyes clouding with pain. "Your Clan needs you."

"I'm sorry." Leafpool murmured as her eyes started to close. Lionblaze had also walked over to be with his true mother for her last moments. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight silently crouched down to share tongues with her for the last time. Leafpool relaxed and opened her eyes to slits. She touched noses with her sons and her sister in turn for the last time before turning to Bramblestar.

"Take good care of them." She whispered, her amber eyes burning into his with such intensity that for a moment he couldn't believe she was dying. "Be the leader ThunderClan deserves. The leader that I know you can be. A leader as good as Firestar…" Bramblestar nodded in a silent promise.

She nodded in content before she rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes for the final time. Her last breath came out as a peaceful sigh. Squirrelflight let out a long eerie moan of grief, while Jayfeather and Lionblaze carried on grooming their now dead mother.

Bramblestar turned away. He was shocked and angry at what had just happened. But most of all, he was surer than ever that he was going to be the best leader he could be. He looked up and saw the patrol that Squirrelflight had brought with her for the first time. It was made up of Brightheart, Poppyfrost, Bumblestripe, Cherryfall, Moonshadow, Sorrelstripe, Larksong, and Cinderheart who had come forward to comfort Lionblaze by pressing against him and giving him a few encouraging licks. The rest of the patrol was standing in a protective semicircle around the cats in the clearing, their ears pricked and their tails flicking back and forth as if they expected to be ambushed at any moment.

As Bramblestar looked around once more, he saw Stormcloud, Molewhisker, and Berrynose standing around the WindClan intruder with their claws unsheathed and their tails bushed up to twice their usual size. Bramblestar studied the WindClan warrior once more and soon realized that he was none other then Breezepelt. His father was Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior who had accompanied Bramblestar and the others on their journey to the sun-drown-place. Crowfeather was also Leafpool's mate who is the father of Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

Bramblestar stalked toward Breezepelt with his claws unsheathed and his fur fluffed up. He had to restrain himself from leaping at the black tom and clawing his fur off. Bramblestar stopped a mouse-length from Breezepelt's nose and looked him straight in the eye. Amber eyes locked with amber eyes for what seemed like a moon before Bramblestar gathered himself enough to speak.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" Bramblestar demanded, his voice shaking with fury.

"I don't have to answer to you or any other piece of ThunderClan filth!" Breezepelt spat.

"You murdered a medicine cat in cold blood!" Bramblestar spat in reply, having to sink his claws into the ground so as not to fling himself at Breezepelt. "You have broken the warrior code to the highest degree! Now you not only face StarClan's wrath but ThunderClan's as well! Cause I swear by StarClan I will rip your pelt off if my Clan wishes it!"

For the first time, a flash of fear pierced Breezepelt's amber gaze. "You will be staying with me and my Clan as a prisoner until tomorrow nights gathering." Bramblestar growled stonily. "You will have two guards on you at all times and if you so much as set a whisker out of place, I will kill you myself." He promised the murderous warrior.

"Escort him back to camp and have Cloudtail and Thornclaw take first watch." Bramblestar ordered Stormcloud in a growl. "Take some warriors with you back to camp just in case it's a trap."

Stormcloud, Molewhisker, and Berrynose obeyed immediately and set off toward camp with Breezepelt between them. Poppyfrost, Bumblestripe, Sorrelstripe, and Moonshadow followed. The rest of the patrol stayed to escort the others home. Cherryfall took the lead. Alderheart was leaning on Brightheart for support as they followed. Jayfeather followed, his head and tail drooping with grief. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze grasped Leafpool's body and started to carry it after the patrol toward camp. Cinderheart took up the rear. They went on in silence as they escorted Leafpool back to camp for the last time.


End file.
